everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote
iEatIdiots likes to be called Zena. She's quite possibly the most charming person you know, and certainly one of the vainest. She's fond of sharks, skateboards, and loud fashion statements. Oberyn Martell and Wade Wilson are her baes. ''Original Characters'' My name is Zena and I have uncontrollable original character fever. This list is ranked in order of important. The Baes * Klara Spiegel, the next Kai of the Snow Queen * Pythia Glycon, the next villain girl in The Singing Springing Lark * Avian Juniper, the next Marlinchen of the Juniper Tree * Airmid Valerian, the next physician of Godfather Death. * Icarus Juniper, the next brother of'' the Juniper Tree'' Ignored Baes * Lenore Casket, the next princess/protagonist of'' the Princess in the Chest'' * Ladon Lindworm, the next prince/protagonist of Prince Lindworm * Chaoxiang Ma, the next Ma Liang in the Magic Brush * Chanson Hound, daughter of the dog from the Travelling Musicians of Bremen * Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. * Clemens Neutron, son of the stars * Faustus Milldam, the next prince/protagonist of'' The Devil With Golden Hairs'' The Retired Junkyard (these guys will probably be remade into new OCs) * Rennard Couronne, the next fox in'' the Golden Bird'' * Yiannis Faithful, the next Faithful Johnannes The Collectors The collectors is a series of characters which I've been working on. All of them are based of a famous fairytale collector. *Adrian Lang, the counterpart of Andrew Lang *Johannes Kit Andersen, the counterpart of Hans Christian Anderson *Karl Perrault (I haven't decided on his name yet), the counterpart of Charles Perrault *there will definitely be a Mademoiselle D'Aulroy. Roleplay Blogs (tb edited) *Airmid *Faustus *Avian *Icarus *Lenore *Ladon *Cerdwin *Pythia *Yiannis *a joint-blog between Chaoxiang, Eternity and Chanson I also RP Blondie Fanfiction Canon Characters *The Rifleverse *Madness and Other Allegries *Gort *Welcome to Bookend Original Character-Related Diaries *Airmid Valerian's diary *Avian Juniper's diary *Pythia Glycon's diary Stories *Survival of the Fittest *Shippy Drabbles Trivia *Zena is a extrovert. She loves her people. Give her nice people and she'll love you. Put her alone in a room without internet or people, and she will probably strangle you after her ordeal. *On the subject of being alone, Zena once spent a whole nine hours by herself, with no one around in the outdoors. She built herself a little bivvy and camped inside it with her sleeping bag. *Zena is an ENTP, and proud. You can find her leaping into debates, multitasking and socialising. She's also a tangential-thinker, so you'll be seeing her leapt from one idea to the other. *Everyone and everything out there in the world is competition to Zena. She's probably competing with you somehow right now. *Words, words, words. Novels are practically Zena's drug. *Zena is an Aries, born on April 4th. *Zena is a hardcore maths and science geek. She loves the subjects, even though the classes can be a bit boring. She knows her periodic table up to Silver, and is still learning more. As for Pi? Let's not even mention that, shall we? *Zena's favourite food is lemon cake. *Margaery Tyrell is my queen. *Zena would like to say that telling jokes about vacuum cleaners is not how you get cute guys' numbers at robotics competitions. *Zena likes Jane Austen novels and is a fan of the YouTube series "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries". Contact Details If you guys need any help on the Wikia, with life in general, please don't hesitate to contact me. *'Email:' detectivekalculator@gmail.com *'deviantArt:' iEatIdiots *'Tumblr:' my url is a ridiculous maths pun Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots